


Double Dirty Dork

by XxTrashyAlienScumxX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asphyxion, Best Friends, Bottom Edd "Double D", Boys In Love, Bullying, C2ndy2c1d, Childhood Friends, Cute Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy), Destroying Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family History, Family Issues, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, High School, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kirakurry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Neighbors, Other, Peach Creek, Peach Creek High, References to Supernatural (TV), Rewrite, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTrashyAlienScumxX/pseuds/XxTrashyAlienScumxX
Summary: Kevin has a hard time accepting his true feelings towards Edd and tries to find a way to avoid the subject when that's all life wants to keep slapping him in the face with. Oh but don't worry he'll come around Double D soon enough. Let's just hope it ends well for the two boys.(This is the rewritten version my original Double Dirty Dork series on Wattpad. I wrote this A long time ago lol... just now reliving it. Hope yall like it!)
Relationships: Ed & Edd "Double D" & Eddy, Ed/Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy), Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Eddy, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Jimmy/Sarah (Ed Edd n Eddy), Kevin & Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy), Marie Kanker/Nazz, Nathan "Nat" Goldberg/Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Double Dirty Dream

_ "Kevin~" whispered a soft sweet voice. "Kevin please be gentle..." that same voice whispered once more. _

_ "Come on Double D don't be so soft. You knew it would feel rough. I know you like it." responded the naked ginger who was straddled over the thin twink that was begging him to be gentle. _

_ Kevin's hands explored the others boy's small weak body. He softly rakes his nails down his chest and slides his own body off the twink. His lips left a trail of kisses down his chest and past his stomach stopping on his waistline. He looks up at the dork with a smirk growing on his face. _

_ Edd's cheeks were tinted with a soft pink of embarrassment. "K-kevin...wh-what are you doing?" he gripped the sheets when he felt Kevin's mouth wrap around his member and moaned in pleasure. "Kevin! Nnnngghh....Please....Kevin wait!" he begged for him to slow down, but the ginger didn't listen. He kept bobbing his head and making the other scream his name until Edd eventually started to arch his back and give in to the feeling that could not be ignored. _

_ Kevins mouth was wrapped around Edd's member tightly and his teeth grazed lightly on his foreskin as his tongue swirled around the tip licking of the sweet pre-cum that leaked from the tip _

_ It was a fine sensation running through the small boy's body making him warm and lustful. It was a very overwhelming feeling for him as he could feel his climax rising his member and his heart preparing themselves to burst. "Kevin I-I can't hold it in any more...please....Kevin!--" _

Suddenly all went black and a thud was heard on the ground. Kevin had rolled off his bed and hit his head on the nightstand. He groaned in pain as he slowly sat up rubbing the back of his aching head. "Ouch....dammit I did it again." he murmured. "Another gay dream to add to the list." he stood up and walked over to the bathroom to wash his face while he tried to figure out why he always had Double D in his dreams and why they were always of them getting into intense situations. " i've tried to prove myself wrong. I tried to prove that to myself i'm not into men and I was right yet I still have those damn dreams." he brushed his teeth and washed his mouth doing an old morning routine before school started. "I had one day. ONE damn day of schemes and pranks with the dork. why do my dreams insist on making me believe that I like him so much?"

He picked up his backpack and heard someone screaming his name from outside. "Huh?" he looked out the window and found a small blonde in a cheerleader outfit jumping up and down waving pom poms around in the air.

"Kevin! Hey Kevin!"

Kevin chuckled at the sight of his best friend Nazz. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Tsk...You don't expect me to walk to school in this do you?" she pouted. "You gotta give me a ride like you usually do!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine. I'll be down in a minute!" he took one last glance in the mirror before sighing softly. "You're good Kev. You're good." he tried to reassure himself he was fine and he was straight. If he only knew he was as straight as circle.

The garage panel slowly lifted from the ground to reveal a cherry red Ducati. Nazz made her way over to the bike and grabbed one of the helmets hanging from one of the handles.

Kevin walked out of the garage door and smiled at Nazz as he grabbed a helmet as well. "Hey."

"Hey how are you dude?" she took off her pom poms and tried to hold them under one of her arms so she could put on the helmet.

"Could be better...I had that dream again..." he blushed softly.

"With Double D?" she teased.

"Ye-yeah...don't say it like that..." he blushed more. He clicked on his helmet and threw one leg over the bike to sit.

"What? It's obvious you like him! Especially with those little graphic dreams~" she giggled trying to click on her helmet.

He blushed red. "Are you getting on the bike or not?" he grumbled.

"Someone's a little feisty!" she teased him more. "Why don't you try confronting Edd about it...or maybe ask him out just to see if you really do like him." she finally got the helmet to click on and got onto the bike putting on her pom poms again.

"Why do I need to confront him or ask him on a date? I don't have feelings for him! I already proved to myself that i'm not gay!" he exclaimed.

"It's possible to be in love with someone without liking the same gender. It could be just that person that's why it's called love!" she held onto him tightly.

"If I can barely be around the dork and his stupid friends what makes you think I love him? Maybe a small high school crush, but not love." He started the bike and slowly backed it up before driving it out of the driveway. He pushed a small button on the handle to automatically close the garage panel.

"Hmm...I don't know Kev....You were pretty cool with just Edd around. You guys could've been good friends if Eddy and Ed didn't always come in to ruin your moments." she shrugged. "Plus, didn't you also have an accident with him when you guys decided to compete against Eddy in the scam contest he claimed?" she asked.

Kevin groaned annoyed. "Don't remind me please....that was an accident and we did not connect. It was just when I figured the kid was pretty cool without the monkeys hanging off his back all the time."

"You guys had fun didn't you?" she asked once more.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"And you enjoyed being around each other...." she stated.

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean we connected or anything." he shook his head, but kept his eyes and focus on the road.

"No...but that sweet little accident kiss did~" she giggled teasing him once more.

He rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I knew you'd end up teasing me about it again."

"I'm only speaking the truth Kevin...You like Double D and we all know it~" she smiled and sighed happily.

"All? What do you mean by that?" he asked surprised and angry at the same time.

"Oh uh...I meant..um...all as in us haha...yeah..." Nazz gulped.

"You told Marie didn't you?" he huffed.

"What?...Pfft...no--" she chuckled nervously.

"Nazz i'll start swerving...." he threatened.

"Alright...jesus don't need to kill us over this....I told Marie...." she mumbled.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Because she wanted to know why you always acted so weird whenever Double D would hang out with us..." she shrugged.

"You couldn't have told her something else?" he scolded her.

"She's a lie detector like Nat, it's not my fault! Besides he said it's cute..." She whimpered.

"He?" the ginger began to freak with the thought of Nazz telling Nat.

The blonde gulped and whimpered into Kevins back. "Dammit me and my big mouth..."

"YOU TOLD NAT TOO?!" his voice cracked.

"Yes...sorry! He asked me who you liked and I joked about you liking Double D then he took it seriously and I told him your dream oh....sorry..."

Kevin sighed and tried to hold himself together. "Great....so how long have they known?"

"Two...years...." her voice was low and cracked a bit from fear of being scolded once more.

"TWO YEARS?!" he screamed.

"Ye...yeah...I mean I told them the non sexual dreams of Double D too...Like the cute teddy bear you gave him for Christmas...and the one where you guys went to the carnival together..." she giggled.

"NAZZ! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FANGIRL!" He definitely could not hold it in any more. "NAZZ YOU KNOW HOW NAT GETS ALL CREEPY WHEN HE LIKE CUTE COUPLES!"

"Ships cute couples..." she corrected him.

"WHATEVER!" he shouted in reply.

"Sorry..." she said quickly.

He finally pulled into the school parking lot and sat up taking off the helmet. "I just can't believe Nat could keep quiet all these years...I would've thought he would have tried to get us together the whole time..."

She chuckled nervously once more as she got off the motorcycle. "Yeah heh heh...actually..."

"Oh no...now what?!" his shoulders slumped and he looked at her.

"He actually has....why do you think Double D was always invited to hang with me, Marie, and him all the time when you were at practice?" she sunk her head as if she was trying to hide in her shirt.

Kevin glared at her.

" He'd always try to get Double D to see you running in the field with your shirt off during the summer....which was cute...cause he did look a few times and couldn't keep his eyes off you..." she shrugged and giggled trying to cheer the moment up.

Kevin blushed and went gay for a second. "Really?"

Nazz smiled and nodded calmly.

Kevin's eyes widened and he snapped out of it. He grumbled and blushed more. "Dammit Nazz...." he got off his bike and grabbed the keys.

"Well...at least you know that if you do ask Edd out you have a chance." She nudged his arm.

"Well thanks but no thanks i'm not gay and never will be." he kicked the bike stand out.

"Hey Kevin!" a small voice came from the skinny little teen Edd who was walking by with Eddy and Ed at his side like always. The teen waved at the ginger and giggled before his hand was slapped down by Eddy who was the short one always glaring and fighting Kevin.

Kevin smiled at Edd and chuckled a bit.

Nazz tried to hold in her fangirl as she watched the ginger forget the world around him.

He looked back at Nazz smiling and saw the sarcastic expression of "I told you so" plastered on her face. He stopped smiling and cleared his throat. "Like I said...not gay..heh..." he looked away with blush growing on his face once more.

"Aweee look who's blushing over his little crush~" A voice came approaching the ginger way too fast and suddenly he was tackled by a mint haired teen that smelled like Calvin Klein and expensive shampoo.

"Nat!" Nazz shouted happily.

"And there's the taunting I was waiting for..." Kevin groaned and pushed Nat off. "Dude...not cool."

Nat is probably the most gayest rich boy you could ever meet in the crazy thing we call the world. Nobody could top the mint green haired freak with freckles when it comes to being cupid and stylish. He is one of Kevin's best friends along with the cute little blonde cheerleader known as Nazz who's always been on his side since she was a kid. When it came to therapy and venting no one could be a better listener than her. She'd probably be better off being the school counselor than being part of the cheerleading bimbo squad.

"What?! I can't tease my best friend?" the greenie shrugged .

"Well you were able to hold it in for two years! You COULDN'T HOLD IT IN NOW?!" Kevin shouted.

"Aweeee you told him?!" Greenie whined and pouted.

"Yeah sorry...It was an accident!" the blonde pouted as well.

"Mah...big mouth..." greenie mumbled.

"Hey! Don't talk to my babe like that!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Nat was slapped in the arm by a blue haired girl slightly taller than him.

"Hehe...thank you Marie!" Nazz jumped into her arms and kissed her cheek then looked back at Nat sticking her tongue out like a little kid.

Marie had recently become part of the group when she started dating Nazz because of Nat. He knew the two girls had a thing for each other but were too shy to even try and get together so he came up with an evil scheme to get the two together just like the type of plan he's trying to come up with now to get Kevin and Edd on the dating line on his list of ships. Marie was the childhood bully to everyone in the cul de sac. Everyone was scared of the kanker sisters until they all got separated two years ago because of the problems they had at home. Marie finally realized she didn't want to taunt and tease anymore so she just kind of went on with life on her own without her sister at her side all the time. That when her eyes and heart grew for the little blonde. Every now and then she'll tease the boys, but only out of love as if they were her brothers.

Marie gasped when she caught her. "Babe I told you to warn me when you do that~" she kissed her head.

Nazz shrugged and pecked her lips.

"Ouch...that hurt hunky dory..." Nat rubbed his arm mumbling like a baby with a pout.

"You know you're the perfect height for me to kick your head into lover boys balls over there." she threatened.

"Hey! Watch it..." Kevin groaned as he started walking towards the school entrance.

"Somebody's a little grumpy~" Nat hummed.

"He's just like that because he had another sexy dream of--" before Nazz could finish her teasing Kevin snarled at her.

"Don't you even say it out loud!" the jock's face turned red once more. If someone was to count how many times his face had been red just on the ride to school they'd have a few numbers in hand.

"Oh did he?! Did he?! did he?!" Nat fanboyed and bounced up and down next to his best friend. "Tell me! Tell me! I need the details! What did you do? What did he say?! Oh my gosh why were you two not dating the day you accidentally kissed!"

Kevin's eyes widened and he stopped turning to glare at Nazz who was still lounging in her lover's arms following behind them.

"You told them the story too?!" the jock exclaimed.

"Well...they needed to understand why you had those dreams...." she shrugged once again.

He sighed and turned to keep walking towards the entrance.

"So come on lover boy tell me what happened! Are you gonna ask him out?!" Nat said excitedly. "Since little miss blondie ruined the surprise..."

"You're not cupid~"

"I was cupid for you and Marie! You were too scared to even talk to her and you've lived here longer than I have!" Nat huffed.

"Oh shut up..." She pouted embarrassed.

"No...I'm not asking dork out now can you let it go please..." Kevin murmured.

"No! Look, you've had these dreams for two years and everytime Double cutie talks to us you get so caught up in the conversation you forget we're even here. Please at least try once...you two are so cute together I ship it so much!" Nat whined.

"Why so much?" he asked.

"Oh come on Kevin you have to admit you two would look cute together!" Nazz jumped out of Marie's arms and hopped on to Kevin's back for a piggy back ride.

Marie grunted jealousy.

"Calm down~" Nazz glanced at Marie.

"Yes you two would look adorbs!" Nat nodded.

"I don't see how..." Kevin still tried to put them off, but it only made the two fight him more as they all walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before morning class.

Marie didn't say much, but she sure did love the drama that was going on. "Man this is great....this really brings me back to the old days when Kevin dared Eddy to kiss Double D!" she chuckled.

Kevin froze when Marie said that out loud. Not because he was angry at the fact she had said that so everyone could hear, but for the fact that the Eds were standing right at the door when she said it.

Nazz elbowed Marie in the stomach causing her to huff and look up at the dorks glaring at them. "Oops..." she whispered.

Edd's little face was as red as a baby tomato. Terrified he looked around to see everyone staring at him and Eddy literally had steam blowing out both ears from anger and embarrassment. Crowds and cliques began to whisper and some were heard giggling at them in a bad manner.

"Shovel chin! You're gonna pay for Kankers mistake!"

"Hey don't take it up with me dorkasour! Take it up with her!"

"She's a girl! I can't hit her!"

"Girl or not you're not hitting anyone! No one is getting in a fight and everyone else mind your own goddamn business!" Nazz stood between Kevin and Eddy to keep them from fighting as everyone followed her instruction and went on as if nothing happened.

"Move blondie." Eddy ordered.

"I'm not moving until you've calmed down." Her tone changed. It was never a good thing when the blondes tone would change into something so demanding.

"Please Eddy we've called enough attention to ourselves...let's please go." Edd whispered shyly.

"We? Miss blue haired freak over here is the one who got everyone's attention in the first place!" Eddy argued with Edd.

Kevin sighed. "Alright dorko knock it off! I take the blame for Marie. Now leave us alone!" he looked away annoyed.

"Please Eddy...leave it alone...That was in the past and you know what they say, leave the past to the past!" Edd's voice was shaking as he tried to hide himself with the hat he's had on since he was a kid.

Kevin could see the fear in Edd's eyes and felt his heart skip. He suddenly wanted to hold him and hide him from the world.

Edd bit his lip shyly when he caught Kevin staring at him making the gingers eyes widen realizing he'd been looking at the boy for too long. The ginger looked away and tried to act cool.

"Fine...Let's get out of here sockhead." Eddy grabbed both Eds by the arm and dragged them out.

"Jerk." Nat frowned in disgust at Eddy.

Nazz then turned and glared at Marie.

Marie gulped a bit in fear and looked away. "Kevin....I'm sorry."

"It's fine... let's just go get breakfast please..." The ginger walked to the long line of teens waiting for food.

"So....I saw you and Double cutie catch each other's eyes." Greenie nudged Kevins arm.

"Dude you're still on about that even after what just happened?" the ginger sighed.

"Just trying to relieve some tension~" Hummed greenie.

"Whatever Greenie..."

"Oh come on...you can't tell me you didn't want to take him into your arms and punch everyone in the face that laughed at him." he mocked.

Kevin grunted and looked away trying to hide his blush. He really was thinking something like that.

Nat awed him and bounced around once more. "I knew it!" He leaned over Kevin to get to Nazz. "Nazz guess what!"

Nazz looked at him so excited. "What?!"

"He wanted to hold Edd and protect him from the world isn't that so cute?" he whispered.

"Eeeek Yes!" she nudged Kevin and rested her head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his breakfast tray before walking out into the crowded school gazebo to find their usual table. His little group met up with him and watched as the Eds walked around the office a few times to calm some nerves. It wasn't long before greenie and blondie started fangirling over the Kevedd ship once again and Marie just sat there listening.

Kevin kept staring at Edd who also seemed to be looking over his shoulder at the ginger and his group.

"You know Eddy it wasn't Kevins fault Marie blurted out like that...I don't know why you felt the need to provoke him." Edd looked back at his best friend.

'Cause I don't like that...shouldn't it be obvious...' Eddy thought.

Eddy was a short little jerk that loved money too much he was willing to put himself on the line for anything. No one could be as short tempered and weird as he was.

"Eh...Forget about em Double D they're the past now remember?"

"Using my own line against me Eddy?" He hummed.

"I don't understand why you hang out with them Double D. They aren't as cool as they used to be....and greenie is pretty annoying." Eddy growled with just the thought of the group.

"It's not their popularity that draws me in. I just enjoy being around them even if they accidentally blurt out things like the way they did a minute ago."

"But why?!" Eddy asked, still confused.

"I just do. I am allowed to have other friends Eddy and I don't always have to justify my reasons..." Edd nodded and went along with that.

Eddy whimpered in annoyance. "Fine."

"I don't understand why you hate them so much..."

"They used to laugh at us and they were our childhood bullies!"

"Kevin wasn't all bad..."

"Maybe not to you! I always thought that jerk had a crush on you..." He looked angrily.

"E-Eddy what are you saying?! That'd be absurd!" The young teens' cheeks were dusted with a pink shade of blush. He giggled nervously and looked away smiling a bit to himself with the thought that it might have been true.

Eddy frowned at the sight. Although Eddy always teased double d he always did have a small crush on the boy himself. "Knock it off you're grossing me out with your girly smile..."

Edd cleared his throat and composed himself. "I apologize Eddy....I was acting a bit off....."

The school bell rang to alarm the kids of their first class.

"Alright Sockhead see ya in P.E. Gotta go..." Eddy smacked his back softly and walked off. "Come on bird brain lets get to class!"

"Alright Eddy!" Screamed Ed as he stumbled happily along behind Eddy.

Marie said her goodbyes to Nazz as Nat threw away their trash and met up with Kevin on his side of the table. "Alright lover boy let's get to class!"

Kevin nodded. "Yea...Heh..." he stood up from the bench and walked along with Nat. Nazz soon tagged along with the two boys. The ginger couldn't help, but look over to where the Eds were to see if they were still there or to be more specific he wanted to see if Edd was still there.

They both made eye contact again as Edd had wished to see Kevin once again. Edd blushed softly as he waved at the jock.

The ginger snickered under his breath a bit with a small smirk as he thought to himself.

_ 'Maybe they're right....Maybe I do like the dork....' _


	2. Troublesome Day

Kevin arrived at his first class with Nat and Nazz.

The three sat in the back where they could chat and pass notes during class without getting caught. The tables would only seat two people in their science class; it looked more like a lab, but only because the teacher didn't like the idea of his students using such a small desk for work.

Kevin sat in the second to last table in the back as Nat and Nazz sat behind him. He looked behind and frowned. "So why am I the loner?" he teased and chuckled.

"Because Kevin my darling that is just the way you were meant to be" he stuck his tongue out and chuckled. "...plus...I heard Double cutie had a schedule change~" he smiled deviously. "And I heard he's coming to this class so your the only one with empty seat next to them...is you"

Kevin's brows lifted and he shook his head as he blushed. "Whatever losers."

"What's wrong princess...you nervous to see your boyfriend?" Nat teased the blushing ginger.

"Not at all greenie.."

Nazz giggled. "It's cute how much he likes to deny his feelings for--"

The ginger flashed a glare at her and snarled lightly.

She looks away laughing nervously. "I mean uh...heh..i'll just shut up now..."

Nat chuckled.

Kevin looked away annoyed as he crossed his arm. He huffed. "I'm not freaking out there's no reason. I don't like the dork." he mumbled to himself as he still tried to defend the fact that he was straight. However, his heart was suddenly racing at the sound of Edds voice.

"Greetings again..." he smiled and bowed politely. "Nat~" he greeted him and did the same to the blonde cheerleader sitting next to him. "Nazz~" he sat down and glanced at Kevin who was now frozen with a slight tint of pink on his cheek.

"Oh my...Kevin...are you alright? You cheek seem pink...a cold maybe?" the small dork had a worried expression on his face as he looked over the gingers face and pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.

_ 'His hands are so soft... _ ' He grunts a bit at himself.  _ 'Come on Kevin! What the hell is wrong with you?! Chill! You're fine.' _ Kevins scolded himself in his mind before he snapped out of the small phase.

"Huh?!" he looked at the dork and tsked slapping Edds hand away from his face. "I'm fine." He sassed as he turned to face the front of the class. He took out his notebook and pencil scribbling down the notes the teacher was now writing on the board.

"Oh...alright. No need to be rude..." Double D mumbled under his breath. He pulled a small bag of wipes from his bag and cleaned his hands off. "Ehh...germs.." he mumbled.

Nat kicked Kevins chair causing the ginger to glare at the male behind him. The green haired male only glared and shook his head.

Nazz sighed and rolled her eyes as she scribbled something down in her notebook. She ripped out the paper and folded it handing it to Kevin.

He took the folded note and read the small writing in a sparkly blue gel pen.

/What the hell was that? -_-\

/Shut up I panicked\

He passed the folded paper back to Nazz but Nat snatched it away from his hand and took a look at it as well.

The green haired male chuckled and scribbled his reply then sliding it over to Nazz. She wrote her reply as well before folding it and handing it back.

Nat put it on Kevin's head and watched it slip off and fall on Edds side of the desk.

Nazz covered her mouth trying to hold her giggling in.

Kevin quickly snatched it away, sighing. ' _ Damn those idiots.' _ he opened the note and read it to himself.

/Awe how cute! You do like him! That's why you panicked! 

~Nazz\

He looked at Nats reply under Nazz's

/Awe is princess nervous shell embarrass herself in front of her prince?!

~Nat\

Double D grunted a bit under his breath as the passing of notes and giggles were distracting him from his work.

Kevin glanced at him then down at the note.

Kevin growled a bit under his breath. "Dammit Goldberg." he mumbled to himself.  _ 'Stop treating me like i'm kind of school girl...what the hell do I look like?' _

Edd cleared his throat annoyed and sighed.

/Damn you Greenie knock it off before I slap you silly. We're annoying dorkasour with note passing and your stupid giggling!\

Kevin wrote back and passed the note back for the last time.

Double D sighed once more as he tried to ignore them and listen to the teacher who was now talking.

Nazz snatched it this time and opened it. Both fans of the little ship blushed and pouted before folding the note and putting it away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later the bell rang for the next class and everyone stood up rushing out of class. Only leaving Edd and Kevin behind with Nat and Nazz who were moving towards the exit quickly to leave their two boys alone.

Nat winked at Kevin before he walked out with Nazz.

The athlete rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh dork i'm sorry they were kind of annoying ha earlier with the note passing and their stupid giggling ." he blushed a bit for apologizing over something so small and ridiculous.

"Huh? Oh it's alright. I'm actually quite used to Eddy doing so in all my other classes so it's not really much of a big deal to me." he slid his folder into his book bag along with his wipey bag and smiled a bit before glancing at Kevin. "You know it wouldn't kill you to call me Edd once in a while." he took the bag over his shoulder and turned walking out of the class.

Kevin blushed some more and nodded. "Heh...yeah...right..."

'Not gay my ass...what the hell was that blush for?' he thought to himself before shaking his head and walking out of the class behind him.

"Princess where's your prince?! Did he run off to find some other maiden suitable to him?" The green haired male teased ginger. It seemed that Nazz had run off to her next class already.

"Shut up greenie!" Kevin playfully punched Nats arm and watched as the dork met up with Eddy and Ed. Eddy began ranting about the class he had just come out of and discussing new schemes with Edd. Kevin chuckled and shook his head.

"Really though you should have asked him out." he snickered.

The athlete huffed. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you're staring at him and his friends." Nat pointed out with a smirk.

The ginger athlete snapped out of his trance at the obvious point his best friend had just made. "Am not! Shut up dude!" he tried to outrun the teasing booty king.

"Hey! Slow down you're losing me!" Nat yelled.

"That's the point greenie!" Kevin shouted.

"Ok ok chillax sorry i'll stop dude let me catch up!" he yelled as he still tried to catch up to his ginger friend.

The ginger glanced back at Nat as he kept on walking. "Nah how bout you hurry up..." He chuckled, speeding up more.

Nat sighed before realizing a classroom door swung open in front of Kevin. "KEVIN! Watch out!!" he shouted pointing at the floor.

"Yeah Jimmy...i'll be sure to get you into the fashion club toda--" a ginger came out of the door that has swung open and along her side was a blonde curly boy.

Edd turned around to see what was going on. The first glimpse he caught was of Kevin's face meeting the door and knocking him on his ass at the speed he was going.

"Oh...Sarah...it looks like you hit someone..." the blonde looked at Kevin lying on the floor in pain.

"Who Jimmy?" the ginger female replied as she peeked behind the door. "Kevin? Watch where you're going next time!" she grabbed Jimmy's wrists and pulled him with her. "Come on Jimmy we'll miss our culinary class!"

Some students laughed and joked about Kevin's little accident, but the male just ignored it. However he did find it quite embarrassing.

"Ouch." Kevin groaned and sat up rubbing his head.

Nat had finally caught up. "That's what you get for playing with the booty king."

"Oh my Kevin are you alright?" Edd walked over a bit worried.

Kevin looked at Edd blushing and snickered. "Yeah...i'm fine..don't worry about it."

Edd groaned unsure if Kevin was telling the truth and sighed. "Alright. If you feel anything at all please let me know. As the school's nurses assistant it is my job to make sure that all Peach Creek high students are safely directed to the nurses office during this hour." he stated.

Kevin blushed more and nodded. "Yeah yeah dork I told you i'm fine."

Edd sighed once more before nodding and leaving them to head back to his own group that was right behind them.

The small group that had been nosey and gossiping about the athletes embarrassing little scene had gone back to their own business as well.

Nat sneered. "Well you're a real treat aren't ya? Making him worry about you. I understand why you ran into the door now."

Kevin frowned at Nats comment. "Are you an idiot? That was an accident. "

"Owe! Feisty one! Feisty!" Nat teased at Kevin's attitude. "Anyways...are you going to the school dance coming up?

"There's a dance?" Kevin fixed himself up again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Duh~" he nudges the gingers arm. "The spring dance. You have to have a date."

"No I don't. What if I don't want to go?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"But you have to...for me? Please!" Nat begged with his hands pressed together.

"Ugh...why?!"

"I need my man with me!"

"Why?! You can handle life on your own. Parties are more your thing anyway...."

"Ughhhh Kevin!!!!!"

"Fine. I'll go. If it'll get you to shut up!"

"Yes! Ok so you can't go unless you have a date. It's literally a requirement I don't know why...." The booty king pouted.

"Fine. I'll just go with you." The ginger shrugged in response.

"Sorry I got my eyes out on someone..." Nat sighed in love as he gazed at the maroon haired male with caramel skin leaning against his locker reciting lines for a play.

"Rave?" Kevin looked at Nat as if he was crazy. "You know you have no chance with him right?"

Nat only continued to gaze at the maroon. "My sweet maroon boy. The red velvet cupcake decorated in beauty and wrapped in silver. The drama queen with absolute sass and play hard to get attitude. Gorgeous and flawless little honor student." he bit his lip.

"Not to mention he's dating the most shithead asshole jock in school. Max." Kevin replied.

Another male with cherry red hair and flawless vanilla skin had come up to Nats cupcake and locked lips with Rave as he pressed him up against the locker.

"Ugh. I know. Which is why I need to save him. Because I hate that guy and I know my cupcake knows he deserves better." The greenie frowned as he watched them kiss.

As Max pressed Rave up against the locker more he dropped his script. Although Max enjoyed dating the drama queen of the school and being the top dog around, Rave on the other hand didn't. The maroon boy didn't really quite know why he was still dating the stupid ass when he could have been dating a drama cutie instead.

He pushed Max away in disgust as he moved past him to pick up his script, but was roughly pulled back.

"Hey. Don't get fussy with me." Max snarled at the maroon as he gripped his arm tightly.

Rave chuckled. "You're joking right?" he sassed as he pulled away with force. "First of all. You don't talk to me like that! And second of all you don't touch me at all. WITHOUT MY CONSENT." he shouted at Max angrily making a small scene that seemed to attract all the nosey people and half of the other people in the hall with them.

"Shut up. You're making a scene. Lets sort this out in the drama class." The jock snarled at Rave more making the moron tremble a bit at the sound of his violent tone. Rave walked into the empty drama class across from him quickly and with no questions asked.

Nat glared at Max who took his own small glance at the green haired male. "What the hell are you looking at?" The jock frowned following in after the maroon.

Nat gripped the folder he held at his side. "Damn jerk." He mumbled. "Did you see how feared my cupcake was when jackass was all up in his face just now?!" Greenie looked at Kevin who nodded at the greenies question.

"Well...if you decide to do anything stupid you know i've got your back. Just don't get us killed alright?" 

Nat smiled. "You know I wouldn't...."

Kevin looked back over at the lockers where the cupcake was standing and noticed the script Rave was holding had fallen on the floor "Dude isn't that drama queens script?"

Nat looked over to see the small booklet on the floor. He walked over with a huge smile on his face as he picked it up. "The lord has blessed the booty king! Now I have an excuse to talk to him during drama later on today! YES!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Really? After what you just saw you're not afraid his monster boyfriend is gonna mess you up for talking to him?"

"Of course not! I am fearless!" Nat claimed. 

"Lets go loser..." Kevin nudged Nat and walked out of the school doors. "Not only is he dating that jock he's a classy little bitch, how do expect him to talk to you? You are not classy." he laughed a bit. "I hear he carries a pepper spray around. You better be careful that shit hurts like hell."

"Speaking from experience, princess?"

"Only cause midget thought it was funny to spray me in the eyes with it when we were in middle school. I don't understand how dork can be best friends with that little idiot." Kevin frowned as they walked around to the back of the school to the boys locker room to change for P.E..

\--------

Once they had changed into their P.E. clothes they both headed out to the basketball court where the class was required to meet up every day. "Alright. Listen up!" The teacher silenced his class. "Today we are hanging in the gym and playing volleyball! Those who are not dressed properly for the class do not get to participate and will lose their points for today. Come on!'' The teacher led his class into the school gym where nets were set up and ready for volleyball.

Kevin grunted. "This is such a feminine sport."

Nat shrugged. "I like it."

"You're gay."

"I know. Thanks." Nat winked at Kevin and smiled.

"So are you..."

Kevin turned to see Marie chuckling at him.

"Am not! Dammit!" The ginger crossed his arms annoyed.

"Alright alright...pretty boy I was just teasing..." Marie chuckled as she passed him and headed to the other side of the net. "Come on teach. Let's do this~"

"Alright. Boy vs girl game." the teacher ordered.

The genders split and the ball was thrown to Marie. "Good choice. Lets go for it girls." she snickered and threw the ball in the air before hitting the ball down harshly.

Nat threw himself to save the ball from falling to the floor passing it to Kevin who hit the ball out of the course. They all looked at him.

"What? I don't do these kinds of sports. They're not my thing." he shrugged and moved to the back.It wasn’t just that.. He was also feeling a bit light headed from smacking into that door earlier.

The guys shook their heads in annoyance.

The teacher threw the ball back at the girls. They let Marie serve again.

"Hey Nat i'm coming for ya!" she snickered as she threw it in the air.

"Go ahead freak. I'll be ready." Nat sneered.

Kevin rolled his eyes and moved to the back where he couldn't be bothered by the ball or the team.

Marie hit the ball roughly once more and watched as Nat saved it once more. The ball was passed to another male and he hit over the net successfully to the girls.

Both teams passed the ball back and forth for a while with the girls winning most rounds.

Nat moved to the back with Kevin to take a break. He was panting and sweating from all the saves he made. "Hey Kev come on! It's only for fun it doesn't hurt to try this sport."

Marie was thrown back the ball and she watched as the two boys were chatting in the back giving her the most evil idea.

"Whatever man I'm just not into this sport.Besides i’m not really feeling all too well." he shrugged and closed his eyes yawning.

"Alright well at lea--" Before Nat could finish his sentence a loud smack was heard from where Kevin was standing.

Marie had only intended it to be a small pop on the head but she hit the ball a bit too hard for that. Soon Kevin was meeting the floor once again for the second time that day.

Nat couldn't contain his laughter as he tried to help his friend up who was quite dizzy from the hit. The class tried to hold their laughter back as well but it was too hard.

Marie quickly made her way over to Kevin. "Woah! Dude are you ok? Hahaha sorry I didn't mean to hit that hard." she bit her lips nervously. "Guess you'll pay more attention next time huh?" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Kevin couldn't spit out a single word. He was too busy groaning and falling over like a drunken idiot. "Damn you K-kanker..." he slurred a bit.

The coach called the nurses office to have an assistant come down right away. "Kevin are you alright?" He waved his hand in Kevins face. "Barr?"

Everything was a bit blurry and hard to see for Kev, but he was still able to make out their figure and the hand waving around in front of his face.

It took a few minutes before the assistant had arrived to see what was the matter.

"What happened?" a soft familiar voice came from the thin white orb standing next to the teacher.

"See I kind of accidentally hit the ball too hard and hit Kev cause he wasn't paying attention." Marie shrugged apologetically.

"Oh my how hard did you hit the ball? He may possibly have a concussion..." the voice free closer to Kevins his vision began to come back a bit. "Kevin? Are you alright?"

Kevin groaned in pain and blushed as he realized who it was.

"Thank you Edd. Nat help him take Barr up to the nurses office.” The teacher sent the two off helping Kevin walk up to the office by his arms rest on their shoulders.

"Today is just not your day huh princess?" Nat sighed softly.

Edd sighed as well wearing an adorable white nurse shirt. "This might have affected your injury from earlier when you ran right into that door. You really should be more careful Kevin."

Kevin grunted as he was being lectured by Edd. "I...i'm fine." He slurred once more as he watched the two blurry orbs help.

"Please don't speak Kevin. I can't understand you." Edd replied.

"Well anyway Double Cutie do you have a date to the dance?" Nat asked.

"Uh...no...but do you really think right now is the appropriate time to be discussing something of--"

"Would you go with Kev?!" Nat blurted out.

'What the hell is this fool doing?!' Kevin thought as he watched Nat. He wanted to act on this but couldn't since he was dizzy.

"Uh..Nathaniel..I..I don't really know at the moment. Can please just take care of this situation." Edd blushed a bit as he opened the doors to the school and headed towards the nurses office which was only a few steps away from the entrance.

"Alright alright..well we're here and I have got to get back to class." Nat softly let go of Kevin and opened the door for Edd.

The little assistant helped Kevin in and leaned him over the counter a bit. "Well thank you for the help Nathaniel. Have a safe trip back to class."

Nat nodded and smiled. "Sure will double cutie. I'm not like Kev~" he laughed. "Well...gotta blast!" he hurried out, closing the door behind him.

Edd took Kevin and walked him over to the bed when he heard the door open again and glanced over.

"Oh and take very good care of my man he's a bit sensitive." he winked and closed the door.

_ 'Oh you fucking dumbass...' _ Kevin responded to Nats comment in his head.

Edd only blushed more at Nats comment and lied Barr down on the small bed. "Well he sure is a handful isn't he?" the dork joked.

Kevin stifled a small laugh and nodded a bit.

"Anyhow...you should get some rest the nurse will be in soon. I'll be sure to notify your teachers of the accident and why you're absent." Edd smiled softly. "I don't think you have a concussion from just a ball hitting your head so you'll be fine."

Kevin nodded and smiled as he reached his hand out grabbing the other males arm slightly. "Thanks dork..." he slurred that last thing out before everything went black.


	3. The Memory, The Note, N' The Dork

After a few hours had passed kevin had finally opened his eyes. Had he passed out? He didn’t even notice. His eyes wandered around the room a little blurry as he somewhat hoped he’d find Double D there still. Instead though the figure approaching seemed taller and had long blonde hair.    
  
“Oh Kevin you’re finally awake? Good. I was a little worried. You’ve been tossing and groaning in your sleep. Edd told me what happened. You are a lucky man today Barr.”    
  
As his vision finally came back the face behind the voice belonged to the school nurse. He almost looked disappointed… why? Sighing at the comment he rubbed his eyes and decided it was time to sit up.    
  
“Double D asked me to give you this.” She handed Kevin a small sticky note as he slowly came to sit up in the bed and ran his fingers through his hair before taking the note. “He really wanted to stay to make sure you were ok, but I told him he had to get to class so he left the note. He didn’t exactly tell me what it was, but he was very stern about me giving it to you.” She smiled.    
  
“Oh… ok Thank you?” He blinked a bit.  _ ‘What does it say?’ _ Just as he was about to read it the door slammed open startling both him and the nurse. Not a second late he was jumped by his idiot friend.    
  
“PRINCESS! KEVIN! KEVIN ARE YOU OK?! LOOK AT YOUR BOOTY KING ONE LOOK AT ME AND GOD OF ALL BOOTIES WILL HEAL THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE OF YOURS!” Nat cried clinging to his friend rubbing their cheeks together.    
  
Kevin only wore a blank annoyed expression as Nat smothered him in affection. “Get off of me before I pound ya.”    
  
“Ooo~ Kevin not here~” Purred the green haired freak as he gave his friend wiggly brows.   
  
“Hey Kevin!” Nazz had been the next to come in the door followed by Marie who still felt bad.    
  
“Hey Nazz…” The ginger sighed once again and shoved greenie away before hopping off the bed to pick up his stuff.    
  
“Are you feeling any better?” Marie asked softly. “I’m sorry for hitting you with the ball…” She rubbed her neck awkwardly as she averted her gaze. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was just supposed to be a joke.”   
  
“Maybe next time you’ll be a little more sensitive about what you do.” Nazz’s tone had a slight kick to it as she bit at her girlfriend, making Nat and Kevin glance at each other for a moment.    
  
That was… weird.   
  
“Anyways. It’s lunch time now! Let’s hurry up and get some food. I'm starving~” The blondes tone had changed back to her normal happy charm as she bounced a bit in place.   
  
“Um.. yeah ok. And Marie it’s fine. Really don’t worry about it. I should have been paying attention.” The ginger honestly didn’t want to make whatever happened between those two worse. And frankly he didn’t really care… he knew the kind of trouble he’d gotten himself into when he became friends with a Kanker sister. Even if she has changed.    
  
“Here..” The nurse handed Kevin a refferal and smiled. “This is a pass to leave after lunch. You’re coach spoke with me earlier.”   
  
The line had Kevin looking at the group.   
  
“We’ll be waiting out there..” Nazz nodded at Kevin, giving him his privacy.    
  
“You’ve need to rest Kevin. Take today off and get as much rest you can this weekend. By the way you were tossing and turning it looked like you hadn’t gotten sleep.” She lightly patted his shoulder worried. “Edd has already informed your teachers for you absence and has collected your homework from each class for you.” She grabbed the small stack of papers and handed them off to Kevin. “Eat some lunch and make sure to ask for a ride if you still feel dizzy or unsafe to drive. The last thing any of us want is for you to get in an accident. Ok?”   
  
“Yeah. Thank you.” He nodded at the nurse and took his cap from his bag to put it on before making his way to the door. When he opened it Nat had fallen flat on his face. “God you annoy the fuck out of me sometimes.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes helping him off the ground just to shove him out into the hall.    
  
“Hey! ouch... calm down. I only chimed in when she said Edd. I was curious. Did you dream about your lover boy while you slipped away into sweet unconsciousness?” Nat chuckled.    
  
“You are seriously unbelievable--” Kevin began to shake his head before hearing angry shouting from down the empty hall. “What the hell?”   
  
Nat looked down just as shocked as Kevin.    
  
“Um… where's… Nazz?”    
  
“Well… She said she needed to talk to Marie. Alone. Then dragged her off that.. Way.” Greenie pointed in the direction the angry mumbling was coming from and they both looked at each other worried for a moment. Hoping it hadn’t been them and if it was… hopefully everything was ok.    
  
“So I saw you holding a note when we went in there~ Signed by Edd~” Nat bit his lip excited.    
  
“Oh god…” Kevin shook his head and started walking down the opposite direction of the screaming. “Come on let's go to lunch so they can meet us there.”    
  
“Tell me what it said! What did he say?! Oh oh did he answer you about the dance?! Hm?!! Did he?!!” Nat hopped around his friend with joy as he followed him outside to the gazebo.    
  
“I don’t know. I didn’t get to read it yet cause your dumb ass jumped me!” He blushed at the memory of Nat setting him up. He’d almost forgotten about that.    
  
“Well i’m sorry for worrying about my royal booty hoe!”    
  
“Don’t. Don’t you ever say that out loud again.” Kevin put up a hand to Nat's face and shoved him away. “And especially don’t shout it out at the top of your lungs.” He grunted falling in line for lunch.    
  
“YOU DARE PUT A HAND ON YOUR BOOTY KING!”    
  
“YEAH YOU DARE PUT A HAND ON THE BOOTY KING!” Nazz joined in startling Nat a bit. “Heheh sorry~”    
  
“Hmph. See Kevin even thy royal tit queen is on my side.”    
  
“Oh Jesus fucking Christ,” The ginger practically slapped his face with his palm to hide the blush and embarrassment. “Sometimes you’re worse than the dorks.”    
  
“Awe~ Baby don’t say that~” Nat poked his friend in the cheek. “Come on. Just give me the note and i’ll forgive you~”   
  
“WHAT?!”    
  
“NOTE?! What note?!” The blonde perked up like a meerkat as she peeked over Kevin's shoulder.    
  
He grunted and hid his face some more, feeling both friends ambushing both sides now. Trapping him, but he will NOT give in. “GET OFF OF ME NOW BEFORE I SPOIL GOSSIP GIRL FOR YOU.” Points at Nazz. “AND TOUCH YOUR HAIR.” The point moved to Nat who gasped sharply at the threat and softly guarded his hair.    
  
“You wouldn’t dare!” The jock's friend's voice nearly shrieked as he stared at him with fear.    
  
“Watch me.” The gingers hand had been just inches away from ruffling Nats hair.    
  
“Fine.” Nat pouted.    
  
Nazz was pouting now too as they both backed down and followed Kevin through the line to get their lunch and sat at their regular table under the gazebo.    
  
“Geeze you two argue a lot like a married couple sometimes.” Marie chuckled as she teased the two boys.    
  
“Oh no. Honey please… Kevin lost his chance with me. I’ve got my eyes and a sugar baby now.” Nat swooned as he thought about his maroon boy.    
  
“Wait what do you mean lost his chance?” Marie raised a brow.    
  
Kevin stuck his tongue out grossed out at the memory.   
  
“Ooooooooh! Story time!” Nazz clapped happily.    
  
“Naz you know this story! I already told you this!” The ginger gave his friend a confused frow.    
  
“I know but I love hearing it again! Should I tell her the story?!”    
  
“You tell everyone about my life and this is yet the only thing you haven’t told.”    
  
“Ok first of all I tell OUR FRIENDS about your life...sometimes. And SECOND of all this is technically your story to tell. Not mine.” She shrugged sipping her juice before adding, “Unless you want me to then i’d be sooooo happy to!”    
  
“Might as well si--”   
  
“Ok so what happened was~” Before Kevin could even finish Nazz had already started on the flashback. 

  
  
**{Flashback}**

  
  


It was the summer right before Kevin started his last year of Jr. High. And he was out working on his new bike. It was no normal bike though, this time it was a REAL bike. That beautiful cherry Ducati his father helped him get. Kevin had gotten work from his fathers friends sometimes by helping them do chores and move. Since they worked at the jawbreaker factory they got pretty good money too so the pay was thick enough to save for a new bike and his dad offered to help in return for getting good grades and being a good kid.    
  
As Kevin worked on his bike he heard a truck park in the neighbors driveway and poked his head out to see who it was. Last month his non annoying neighbors moved out cause of some issues they ended up having with Eddy's family. Honestly he was surprised his own dad didn’t end up making them move too. His family were as loud and annoying as him.    
  
Peeking over the fence he found a moving truck parked next to an open roof corvette shining a smooth mint green. “Hm.. Nice car…” he nodded and moved to pick up his tools. He’s played with the new bike enough today so maybe it was time to put it away, get cleaned up and see what kind of neighbors he got. “Maybe if they got a kid I could warn him about the dorks in this town. It would be cool having a new addition to the sac.”    
  
After he’d taken his shower and changed into a casual outfit he made his way downstairs. And almost if on cue there was a knc on the door. The knock startled him a bit, but he opened the door to find a green haired kid leaning on the door arch wearing a blue sweater, lime green pants and white high tops. This kid obviously didn’t belong here. He smelled and looked rich! Kevin almost choked at the cologne this kid drowned himself in. “Woah… Um hi?”   
  
“Hi cutie~ I’m Nat~” The green haired kid gave Kevin a flirty smile. “I Just moved in next door. What's your name?”   
  
Deciding to ignore the flirting the ginger shook his head and chuckled. “Nah you’re joking right? Cause I don’t know if you noticed, but we're kind of a low middlish class town. You’re too--”   
  
“Cute and rich? Yeah, but we have our reasons~” He sneered at the ginger before leaning in closer to his face. “Now why don’t we stop talking and get something going hm? I saw you spying on us while we moved in~” He purred. “I know i’m irresistible.” 

The gingers cheeks had turned a bright red as the new kid leaned in closer and continued to flirt with him. “Ok you’re really freaking me out. And i’m just about ready to cause you pain.”   
  
“Please do~” With that Nat leaned in to kiss Kevin and before he knew it he was on the floor wiping his blood nose.    
  
Kevin sighed and shook his head as he held his hand out to help him off the floor. “Sorry dude, but I warned you. I don’t play for that team.”   
  
As Nat was pulled up he snickered at the ginger. “Wow that was a pretty good hit gingy~ I’m sorry. I misjudged that cute little face~”   
  
“Gross. Dude.”   
  
“Hey you can't stop who I am. I’m a natural flirt~” He teased the ginger.    
  
Kevin only rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Whatever dude.” Even though this kids personality was weird he couldn’t help but like him in a friend way of course. “Come on. I’ll show you around.”   
  
  
**{Flashback Over}**

“That was a short flashback.” Marie shook her head.    
  
“Hey! It would have been longer if the writer hadn’t accidentally overwritten the first save of this chapter.” He mumbled breaking the fourth wall just a little.    
  
“Basically when I moved in next door and tried making a move on my booty hoe because he’s cute and I caught him spying on me that first day~” Nat chuckled as he took a bite of his own food.    
  
“I was only trying to see what kind of neighbors I had. I didn't want another family of dorks living next to me! And I was trying to warn you about those three idiots!!”   
  
“You mean those two weirdos and your boyfriend?” Nazz teased with a slight giggle.   
  
“No!” Kevin pouted a bit and ate his lunch a little annoyed.   
  
From there the group discussed their day and when the bell rang Kevin followed them back into the school for some good byes.    
  
“Bye Kevin! Feel better soon and don’t forget to message any of us if you need something ok?” Nazz smiled softly and took Marie by the hand slightly yanking her to follow. That had gotten yet another weird stare from the two boys as they watched the two walk away.    
  
“Ok then.. Kev are you sure you can drive home?” Nat asked a bit worried for his friend.    
  
“Yes. I’m fine now. I got some food in me so i’m not feeling dizzy anymore.”   
  
“Alright just… be careful. What would the booty king do without his booty hoe?”    
  
“I’m leaving.” Shoving his friends head away he waved goodbye to the mint haired flirt and made his way to the parking lot. As he made his way down the school steps though, Eddy and Ed came crashing into him knocking him down. “DAMN YOU DORK! GET OFF!” He shoved off Eddy and glared at him.    
  
If the Eds hadn’t been busy running away from angry jocks Eddy might have started a fight with Kevin himself, but for now he was running. With Double D not far behind.    
  
“Oh my.. I’m so sorry Kevin! Please forgive us. We must really be going. Eddy has crossed some jocks and we have to get to class before we’re tardy.” Edd quickly helped up Kevin before being grabbed by Eddy.    
  
“COME ON SOCKHEAD! FORGET SHOVELCHIN WE HAVE TO GO!”   
  
“Ok Eddy! Please be careful!” Edd groaned and looked back at Kevin as he was being dragged away. “It was nice seeing you again Kevin! Get home safely!”    
  
Kevin sighed and shook his head. “Idiots. Always getting him in trouble.” he murmured under his breath and continued to walk off to find his bike. Slightly blushing at the feeling of Double D’s hand lingering on his palm.    
  
\-------------------

  
The drive home wasn’t too long. When he parked his bike in the garage he headed up to his room to change into something comfortable. His backpack was thrown aside, his leather jacket was draped over a chair and his school clothes were replaced by a loose tank and gray thin sweats.   
  
As he picked up his pants to throw them in the hamper he noticed the note fall out of the pocket and blinked at it for a moment. “Oh right I forgot about the note.” He reached for the small paper and plopped on his bed to read it.    
  
‘Hello Kevin. I hope you’re feeling better by the time you read this note. I apologize I couldn’t stay long enough to make sure you were ok. Anyhow, I remember Nathaniel's question from earlier and if you really were asking me to the dance then i’d like you to message me. There are a few rules i’d like to discuss if we are to go together. So here is my number 

***-***-*** 

-Eddward 

Kevin blushed at the note and just stared at it for a moment. Why did it make his heart skip? Why does he feel warm and tingly?! No… no.. nope. He’s been over this dammit. He sighed and shook his head, setting the note on his dresser and grabbing his phone. “..He gave me his number. And even considers going to the dance with me? But what if he wants to reject me… no because he said there are rules…” While he contemplated a message from his friend came up on the phone cutting off all thoughts. “Hm?” He opened the text and read it.    
  
N:  **-He’s not here :(-**   
  


K:  **-what?-** **  
** **  
** N:  **-My cupcake isn’t in drama class today.-**

  
K: **-Oh right. Weren’t you supposed to give him that script?-** **  
**  
N: **-Yeah… I bet you anything it was because of that jerk! I swear…-** **  
**  
K: **-I’m sorry man. Maybe you’ll get another chance.-** **  
** **  
**N: **-It’s alright. So… did you get home alright?-** **  
** **  
**K: **-Yeah I got home fine.-**  
  
N: **-Ok.. Ok that's good so…-**   
  
K: **-so what?-** **  
**  
N: **-Now that you’re not here to mess with my hair...WHAT DID THE NOTE SAY?-**  
  
K: **-Come on dude…-**  
  
N: **-Yes! Pleeeease-** **  
**  
K: **-Fine… he just wanted to make sure I was ok and possibly said more, but you’ll never know.-**  
  
N: **-The fact that you hide what else he’s said shows that you like him just a little~**

N: **-And you don't know how much HYPE THAT GIVES ME!** -   
  
K: **-......-**

K:  **\- _-_ -**   
  
N: **-UwU-**   
  


K:  **-Don’t do that UwU shit please.-**   
  
N:  **-Haa! Anyways...gotta go~ We’re reenacting a Romeo and Juliet scene.-**   
  
K:  **-Ok.. Bye weirdo.-**   
**  
**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad but true T-T I accidentally wrote over chapter 3 the first time I wrote this remake.I was so sad I left it alone for years until I decided to finally just rewrite the chapter. It makes me so mad because it was well written and my favorite chapter now it feels like trash. I was thankfully able to remember some bits.


	4. Later That Same Day

The day moved on for Kevin after his friend had stopped texting him. He yawned bored with the dry phone in his hand and he figured he'd get some rest in after he finished some homework and chores since there was really nothing better to do.

He went from math to scrubbing floors to passing out on his bed. His dad was never really home as often as he used to be now that he got a promotion and another job he was always on his feet. It was almost like the man lived at work and because of it Kevin was always stuck with the chores.

\----------------------

It was a while after Kevin passed out that there was a knock on the door causing the ginger to wake from his sleep.

The knocking got louder as the ginger slowly approached the door. Yawning sleepy still from the nap he had just woken from he slowly reach for the door and opened it.

"Kevin! ...wait have you been asleep all day?"

"Yeah? So what's your problem greenie?"

"Nothing. Jeez."

"Agh. Sorry man..." he yawned onced again as he scratched his stomach. "I've been working my ass off these past two weeks so i'm just...tired."

"If you need a servant i'll buy you one~" Nat teased.

"Dude...shut up. Anyway what do you want?"

"Its Friday night loser we always go out on Friday nights." 

"I thought it was a school night..."

"No dude you must be real tired to think that princess. Come on! Put a shirt on and lets go out tonight boo!"

"Fine." He goes upstairs to change into something for appealing and comes his hair out a bit.

"Princess...Come on you dont need to look that good!" He ruffled Kevin's hair.

"Ah! Dude come on~" He chuckled and punched Nat in the arm playfully.

"Revenge for hurting my precious hair earlier!" Nat replied with a chuckle.

Kevin shook his head and smiled softly at Nat. "Dude. I know this sounds gay but...you really are the best man. I don't know what High School would've been like without you. I hope I never you loose man."

Nat blushed a bit and sneered. "Princess you sure know where to hit my soft spot. Keep that up and I might be going after you and cupcake~" He teased.

"Ok dude don't be gross."

Nat gasped in despair. "How dare you insult me and my looks! I thought you loved me!"

"Not that way you creep!" He rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room. "Lets go before I change my mind you weirdo."

"Yes. Sir." Nat smacked Kevins ass as he followed behind.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND ILL POUND YA GREENIE!"

"Please do~" Nat teased.

"Oh shut up!"

Nat closed the door behind them.

_____________________________

Double D yawned as he crawled into bed already wearing his pajamas. "What time is it?" He grabbed his phone off the night stand next to his bed and unlocked it. "Oh my it's six o'clock already? Hm..." He locked his phone and placed it back on his night stand. Softly he lied down and gazed up at the ceiling. His room was dark and quiet with only a dim light coming in through the window from the street light. "I wonder if he ever read my note." He spoke to himself. "My...I may have sounded to serious and scared him off? No. I'll be fine." He hummed a bit worried and looked at his phone as if he was waiting for the text from Kevin. Slowly his eyes began to close and he started to drift of into a nice sleep when his door bell rang waking him up fully once more.

"Wonderful...." He mumbled as he crawled out of bed and made his way down stairs. "Who is it?" he opened the door to find his two best friends standing there waiting with two boxes of pizza and a handful of snacks along with some drinks.

"E-Eddy! What are you two doing here?!" Edd looked the two excited boys.

"Hi DOUBLE D!!!" Ed shouted excited and wore his usual goofy smile.

"Having a movie night! What does it look like sockhead?! Come on!" Eddy pushed past Edd and dived onto the couch after putting all the snacks down. He slid off the couch and crawled over to the movie chest where Double D had kept all his movies nicely organized in genre and alphabetical order.

"Hm....I suppose it'll be alright. It isn't a school night afterall?!" Edd asked curiously.

"Alright then sockhead! Come on! Lets watch something funny! Been dying for a good comedy." Eddy browsed through the dorks chest of movies.

"Hmm...Alright Eddy fine. But only for a while. I don't like feeling tired in the morning." He closed his front door and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch with Ed who was already digging into the pizza and snacks.

"Pineapple Double D?!" Ed offered a slice of Pineapple pizza to the dork.

"Uh...no Edd not right now thank you, but I would like some of those chips your eating..." He smiled and reached for the bag sitting next to Eds lap.

"Aha! I found it! An instant classic!" He flashed the comedy to his boys and they gazed in awe.

"My! I haven't seen that since the first time we met!" Edd giggled as he carefully ate a chip.

Eddy popped in the dvd and plopped right next to his buddies as they all stared at the big flat screen. 


	5. Saturday Morning

The next morning Edd found himself on the floor with popcorn and snacks spread all over the floor along with his two friends. "Oh my we've made quite a mess last night." He murmured under his breath as he stood up and started picking up. "Messy messy messy messy messy."

Meanwhile Kevin had woken up himself and shoving off his green haired friend. They had been up all night gaming and eating junk food as the typical teenager does. "Ugh what the hell man you weigh like tons get off me!" He shoved Nat off him along with his game controller and snacks they had fallen asleep with on the bed.

Nat groaned as he slowly fell to the floor. "Mmm..nngh--aaAHHH!" he yelped as he plumped on the floor. 

Kevin chuckled and stood up form his bed yawning. 

"...OUCH!" He purposely blurted. 

The ginger only ignored him and moved into the bathroom. 

Nat stood from the floor rubbing his back and bum as he winced a bit in pain. "That shit hurt asshole." He yawned and walked over to his phone that had been resting on the dresser. He picked up his phone and began to check his notifications like a newspaper. 

After Kevin had finished his business he began to brush his teeth and look in the mirror. _'So...Double Dork is coming to the dance with me huh?'_ His heart skipped a bit at the thought of Double D so nicely dressed.Kevin blushed as he grabbed his chest. _'This feeling....what...?--'_

"Hey! Hurry up princess! I gotta pee!!!" Nat shouted from outside the bathroom.

Kevin finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth. "Yeah yeah i'm coming greenie." He replied as he dried off his mouth and sighed. Taking one last glance at himself in the mirror. 'The feeling went away...it was probably just a temporary right?' He tried to convince himself. He swung the door open and raised a brow at the dancing monkey in front of him. 

"Geeze what you do fall in the toilet?!" Nat shoved his way past Kevin and shut the door.

Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "You are so gay."

"Thanks captain obvious!" 

The ginger moved over to his dresser to find some clean clothes to change into for the day. "So greenie. Did you really have to pee or read my note?"

"What?!" Nat shouted from the bathroom. "...I..I have no idea what you're talking...about.. Heh..heh.."

Silence only last for a few seconds before the rich boy sold himself out and he swung open the bathroom door. "Ok! Fine...here" He returned the note. "I had to do both~"

The ginger rolled his eyes. "Weirdo."

"Limited edition baby~" he replied with a wink and kiss. 

Kevin put on his clean shirt and made his way to the bathroom to change his pants. "More like trash...:" He joked.

"So are you gonna text him?! ARE YA?! HUH! HUH?!" The fanboy squealed outside the bathroom door. 

"I don't know maybe...I don't even if i'll go to the dance."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and the ginger tripped over his pants startled by the loud entrance. "AH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!"

"You are going to that dance! You promised me!"

"Um first of al--"

"Are you really gonna stand up a poor innocent little double cutie?!"

Kevin blushed and looked away. "I don't know?! Maybe..."

Nat growled. 

"Ok look dude I don't even know if I have anything to wear for that kind of stuff?! I don't do those things... you know that!!" The ginger shrugged.

Nat calmed himself. "Oh...well then you should've said so." He crossed his arms and pondered for a moment. "Hmm none of my stuff would fit you because well...your...hunky?Nah let's not kid ourselves" he chuckled. 

"HEY!.." The ginger pouted as he looked at his slightly muscular arms. 

"SHhh..Alright were going out today big boy. Finish getting dressed!" He smiled and left closing the now broken door. 

The confused ginger watched as his friend left and blinked blankly for a second. "...Why...Why am I friends with him?" He shakes his head as he finished pulling up his pants and making his out the bathroom. 

__________________________________

Meanwhile Double D had finished cleaning up the house and all that was left was to wake up his boys. "Um...Eddy~" He whispered softly as he poked his friend in the cheek. "Eeeeeeddyyyyy~" 

The sleeping boy just grabbed his hand and rolled over making Double D fall into his arms. "Ah! Eddy!" 

Eddy only smiled at the sound of his voice and nuzzled his cheek. 

Eds eye twitched as his claustrophobia began to attack him he blushed as he tried to escape Eddys grip on him. "E-Eddy please...You know I don't enjoy being touched--"

"Double D....stop moving..."

Edd blushed at the soft voice his friend had just used. He couldn't comprehend what he was feeling. "Eddy Could you please...Let GO OF ME!" He exclaimed. 

Eddy was startled by the dorks voice. When he had awoke to the dork in his arms his whole body turned into a tomato red from embarrassment. "WHAT THE HECK DOUBLE D WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" He shouted as he shoved Edd off. _'Damn...That was close'_ He thought to himself. 

"I believe you were the ONE WHO GRABBED ME EDDY!" The dork pouted angrily. 

"Whatever sockhead." Eddy stood up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen. "Anyways, whats for breakfast?!" He raided the dorks fridge.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY BREAKFAST?! AHAHA AHAHA HA!" Ed stood up from the floor and ran to the kitchen where he helped Eddy raid the fridge. Causing more of a mess for the dork to clean up. 

"How delightful. They expect me to make breakfast for them after an unsuspected visit and now they make more of a mess." Edd sighed to himself and stood up.He moved over to mess the boys were making. "Perhaps gentlemen--"

"Man there's nothing here Double D! What the heck don't you ever eat?" Eddy moved passed Edd and over to his jacket on the couch. "Come on guys! We can eat at my place. Fridays are my parents' buffet date; they might have snuck a little out last night."

"Buttered toast?" Ed ran over to Eddy happily.

"Sure bird brain and the toast you want." Eddy sighed as he grabbed Edds jacket and threw it at Double D."Coming Double D?"

Edd sighed as he caught his jacket and quickly cleaned up what he could from the kitchen. "Yes Eddy i'm coming.But after we may have to go the store! Mother and Father have instructed me to do so every other weekend." And with that the boys were out the door and making their way to Eddys place where they would snack off his parents leftovers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat kicking down the door and making Kevin stumble while he's putting his pants on is pretty funny lol


	6. A Day With The Boys

"So where are we going again?"Kevin asked as his friend led him to his car. 

"Shopping. For the dance." Nat shrugged as searched for the key on his 'bougi' lanyard. 

"Really?! You can't be serious..." Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"Yes I am." Nat chuckled as he got into the car and unlocked the doors.

"But I ha--" Before Kevin could finish his friend interrupted. 

"And I mean ACTUAL formal shit not the oversized suit your dad gave you to get a job interview at McGronalds." Nat rolled his eyes as he started the engine and waited for his best friend to get in the car.

Kevin sighed annoyed and slightly glared at Nat. 

"Come on THE BOOTY KING DOES NOT LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING!" Nat teased with a smug look.

Kevin grunted as he got into the car. "UGHHH FINE...But can we at least stop and get food first i'm starving."

"Alright alright. Geeze is that all you think about in the morning? Food?..That's including your..heh heh wet dreams~"

"Will you shut up!" The ginger punched his friends arm.

"OWE WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DISRESPECT KING?!" Nat rubbed his arm as he pouted. 

"Just drive freckles." Kevin rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "So Rave."

"What?! WHERE?!" Nat stomped on the brakes. 

"Woah! Dude what the hell!" Kevins body jerked a bit with the stop. "He's not here! I was just bringing him up...damn freak. Calm down."

Nat sighed. "And I thought we were friends raising the booty kings hopes up how COULD YOUUUUU!" Nat cried out as he continued to drive. 

"Oh shut up drama queen. Anyways before I was interrupted. What happened yesterday?"

Nat sighed once more. "He wasn't there. As I said before I don't think we were meant to be."

"Really? So you obviously don't remember that his hunk jocky was shoving him in a classroom that day, Which is the first sign of an abusive relationship...."

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT SCENARIO. I WOULD NOT LET THAT MUTATED FREAK LIVE FOR A SECOND LONGER IF I FIND EVEN A SCRATCH ON MY CUPCAKE."

"Nat...you thought it was the end of the world when I touched your hair." The ginger raised his brows at his friend. "You wouldn't stand a chance against that guy."

"HEY THE BOOTY KING HAS A--"

"Yeah yeah I know a 'reputation to uphold' heh loser." Kevin snickered.

Nat sighed. "In all serious...I really do hope cupcake is alright. If only I could just..." he looked down sadly as the car slowly rolled into a stop at the stop lights.

Kevin could see the hurt in his friends eyes.  _ 'It looks like Nat really is in love with this guy.'  _ He thought. "Hey man...it's gonna be alright. You'll save him one day trust me. You are the Booty King after all are you not?"

Nat smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank Kev."

A loud honk from behind them as the boy didn't realize the red light had turned green. 

"Yeah yeah we're going dipshit!" Kevin yelled angrily. 

Nat continued to drive on. "So where do you want to eat my loyal booty hoe?!" 

"What did you just call me? You weirdo?!" Kevin laughed a bit.

"My booty hoe! Every good booty king has one!"

"Don't...just don't..." Kevin shook his head.

"Really where are we going?"

"I don't know you pick."

"OOOOO Oli--"

"And don't you dare say Olive Garden!"

"Aww..." Nat pouted as he made his way to the closest restaurant. "Sooooo Princess! Speak to daddy! Are you gonna text your lovely prince? Are you gonna leave him on the edge of his seat all day?" 

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. "How do you know he didn't just say yes because he felt bad since you asked for me."

"Oh do I hint disappointment?" Nat teased as he made his way into the parking lot.

"No.." He softly mumbled. 

"Well in any case. We'll never know if you don't try talking to him~" Nat replied. 

Kevin looked down at his phone and hummed softly. "Alright. But...what do I even say?"

"Well his note said he wanted to talk about rules~" Nat chuckled. "Maybe you could...start by asking him how many you're allowed to break~" He teased as he parked the car and turned it off. 

"Shut up idjit!" said the ginger as he made his way out the car.

"Ok..bobby.." Mumbled the jock as he too stepped out of the car. 

As they made their way to the restaurant Kevin began to text Edd.

**'What up dork'**

"Hmm...nah nope. Thats to straight forward..." He shook his head and cleared the text.

**'Oh hey what's up didn't remember I had your number..'**

"Ugh no...makes me look like an asshole for 'forgetting'" He sighed to himself as he cleared the text once more. 

"Just be honest princess. Why haven't you messaged him?" Nat asked.

Kevin sighed softly. 

' **Hey Double D. Sorry I didn't text you yesterday I was busy and kind of tired.'**

He texted and sighed. "Great I feel like a dork." He shook his head as they entered the store. 

"Alright Princess we're here try not to eat too much. I don't want you bloating when we go to dress you up." 

Kevin elbowed his friend for the comment he made as the waitress in front had seated at a table near the window.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As those two were off having their breakfast. The Ed's were having some of their own at Eddy's place. However it didn't seem Edd was much into the food and more into his phone where he seemed to be waiting for something.  _ 'Does Kevin really want to go to the dance with me? Or was this just...a joke?' _ He sighed to himself softly.

"So Double D are you going to the dance." Eddy looked up at Edd and saw him looking at his phone.  _ 'What's wrong with him today?...' _

After a few more minutes of silence Eddy frowned and tugged on Edds beanie.

Edds eyes widened as he let go off his phone to catch his hat. "EDDY DON'T!"

"Oh i'm sorry. I was only TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION." He smiled sarcastically as he yelled at Edd and let go of his beanie.

Edd blushed and looked away. "Oh i'm sorry. My mind seems to be elsewhere today." 

"Well get your sockhead out of the clouds." Eddy frowned.

Ed gives a loud goofy laugh. "Double D is thinking of his boyfriend KEvIn!" He laughs some more. 

Double D blushed as he sat up quickly with his phone. "Good lord Ed. Kevin is not my boyfriend!....Why would you say such a thing?"

Eddy frowned at the thought of it. "Yeah right sockhead and shovel chin. Like that'll ever happen." 

_ 'Well..The thought doesn't...hurt..' _ Edd thought to himself blushing a bit more. 

"But it's true Eddy! Double D left a note for Kevin in the nurse's office before we left for lunch yesterday." Ed continued in his silly voice.

Ed broke Double D's train of thought with the loud burst making the boy blush a bright red.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eddy frowned more.

"Please Eddy...It was just a note letting him know he could go home and that I would warn his teachers of his absence for the rest of the day." Double D explained calmly although his face said otherwise.

"Hmph. Right..Why are you so  _ 'kind and respectful' _ to that asshole. All he ever did was humiliate us in front of everyone and even now him and his stupid friends still do it."

Double D sighed. "Eddy how many times have I explained yesterday was an accident. I'm sure."

"Whatever. So you never answered my question." Eddy stood up from his seat and threw away the leftovers carton.

"What is it Eddy?" Double D asked a little bored.

"Are you going to the dance?" 

His bored face turned into a shy expression as he bit his lip and looked his phone and back at Eddy. "Possibly...Why do you ask?"

"Because the king of party animal has gotta have his wingman!" He wiggled his brows as he looked at himself in the small magnet mirror he kept on the fridge.

Ed swung the fridge door in Eddys face sending him to the floor. "Oops sorry Eddy! I was just putTing ThIs back!" He laughed as he showed the cartoon of scraps.

"Grrrrr....Birdbrain those are nothing but crumbs! Throw em in the trash!" Eddy snarled as he stood up from the floor and smacked Ed behind the head.

"So anyways what do you say Double D? Wingman? Please..."

"Hmm...I..I'm not sure yet Eddy i'll have to speak with my parents and check my agenda." Edd lied a bit. Not because he didn't want to go with his friends but he had already been asked by Kevin in a way. He just wanted to wait for the jocks answer before he made any final decisons on who to go with. Not to mention that he really did have to ask his parents in the end as well.

He may have riskey friends, but that doesn't mean he has to be just as reckless and unconsulting with his own parents.

Eddy sighed feeling like he lost his chance a bit. It looked like he was asking Edd to the dance more than just asking him to be his wingman. "Alright suit yaself!" He grabbed his jacket and grabbed his keys."Come on let's hit the candy shop i've been hankering for a jawbreaker. Haven't had those in a while." 

Edd sighed. "Alright. But don't forget Eddy I still have to--"

"JAWBREAKERS!!!!" Ed screamed as he ran past the Double D and grabbed Eddy running out the door. 

"HEY BIRDBRAIN PUT ME DOWN! AHHHHH! STOP!" Eddy screamed.

"Go to...the store." Double D finished annoyed as he walked out the house and closed the door behind him.

On their way to the candy shop Edd couldn't help but to keep checking his phone. It seemed he never really thought of his feelings for Kevin before. Although the text had taken a while to get to Double D he still got it. He smiled at the vibration and quickly checked his phone to find it was Kevin. He had never saw the signs before. When Nat and Nazz were always inviting him to the jocks football practice just to get him to watch the ginger run around without his shirt off. Edd giggled at the thought as he continued to look at his phone. _ 'Now that I think about it...he does always seem a bit shy and nervous around me. It's quite adorable. Eddy may think Kevin is a terrible person, but...I think otherwise. He always seems to be very nice whenever i'm around him.' _ He smiled happily and blushed some more as he lost himself in the clouds once again.

Eddy watched as the dorky nerd gazed at his phone with a lovey smile and blushy cheeks. _ 'Shovelchin and Double D....That can't be real can it?' _ He thought to himself.

Edd's phone vibrated once more as a reminder that he had a text. He happily opened his phone and text the ginger back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast the two boys headed out the restaurant and to the store. 

"Alright are we ready to spill more tea?" Nat asked a bit excited for gossip.

"Tea? Really?" Kevin raised a brow.

"What? Don't look at me like that!" Nat shrugged. "Anyways...So can we talk about how weird Nazz was acting yesterday?"

" Oh yeah...I almost forgot about that. She was acting a little weird huh?" The ginger replied.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know but whatever it is I hope they're not..."

"You don't think...she's abusing her do you?"

"I hope not. Nazz doesn't seem like that kind of person. No no no. It can't be."

Nat sighed. "There some deep dark secrets people can hide well even from their friends." 

Kevin shook his head. "Yeah...I just hope that isn't one of em."

They had finally arrived at the store after they had spilled some more tea.

"Alright let's go princess. We gotta find you a beautiful ball gown for the dance~" The pretty boy teased.

Kevin just stepped out of the car annoyed and began to walk off without his friend.

"Hey hey hey Princess! Wait for me! Geeze..." Nat shouted as he caught up with the jock. "Remember what happened the last time you tried to get away from me~" He snickered.

"Shut up." 

And then there was a loud honk coming from a car pulling out in front of Kevin. 

It was Nats turned to raise a brow at Kevin for his lack of attention. 

Kevin frowned at Nat and light flicked his nose. "Look at me like that greenie." He continued walking after the car had left.

When they entered the door they were instantly greeted by the cashier and store manager. It seem Nat was not only a regular customer but their favorite too. 

"Hello Nathan how's your father?" The manager asked as he patted Nat on the shoulder. 

"He's doing alright."

"Good good. So uh...what brings you in today huh?" the manager asked. "I have a new Calvin Klein, Armani, etc..." 

"Hmm actually i'm coming in for my bud today." Nat smiled as he grabbed Kevins arm and pulled him a little close. 

"Ahh is a new a boyfriend huh?"

Kevin gagged and laughed. "Pfffft yeah right."

Nat shook his head and snickered. "No just a friend. But I am trying to get him a boyfriend~ See he's taking this little cutie nerd to the dance and well.."

"Ahh say no more! We shall get him suited up!"

"Uh no it's alright Armand. We're good. I think we got this one today." 

"Ahhh you ruin the fun for Armando!" 

Nat smiled at the store manager and said his goodbyes. 

"Armando?" Kevin laughed to himself. 

"Shut up and keep walking princess." Nat said quietly as he pushed his friend over to the casual yet still fancy aisle. 

"You know i'm broke right?" Kevin said as he looked through the shirt and saw the tags. "And even I did I couldn't afford this shit anyway."

"Say no more! Sugar Daddy is here!" Nat wiggled his brows.

"Don't you ever say that again." Kevin looked at him in disgust.

Nat only smiled and looked through the pants. "Hmm..let's see here. You're style is more old school...so we're gonna have to get you into something new."

"Hey! We're here for the dance not a wardrobe makeover."

"Yes...but a little preparation for dates wouldn't hurt in case things go right at the dance~" 

As much as Kevin wanted to battle his true feelings for Edd he could no longer do so. Now all that was left for the ginger to do was accept them and it didn't seem like something he was willing to do yet. He was stuck in a bit of a state of emotions and thoughts. 

The ginger shook his head at the pretty boy. "Whatever pretty boy."

And with that the drama queen of gossip island squealed to himself. 'So he's not denying that there will be a date huh? And he's not saying the 'i'm not gay' line anymore. EEEEK maybe he finally accepted it!!' He thought to himself as he took out his phone and texted Nazz about the news. 


	7. Playing Dress Up

**-Bloooooondie~ Guess what~-**   
  
-Not now Nat. I’m not really in a great mood today-   
**  
** **-What? Why? What happened?-** **  
**   
**-Tell the bootyking! Did someone hurt you?-**   
  
**-The booty king shall rise with rage!-**   
  
-No. Its fine Nat. Just...personal.-   
  
**-Oh...ok.Well in all seriousness I hope you’re ok and everything gets worked out. If you need anything me and Kev are here for you-** **  
**   
-...thank you. I guess-   
  
While Nat stood there staring at the screen confused and a bit sad for his friend Kevin groaned in the dressing room. “Dude… this is way too fancy. It's just… not me.”   
  
“Oh stop your bitching princess! And show off the new you!” Locking his phone he slipped it back into his pocket and watched as the jock came out in a beautiful green suit. It was a nice velvet forest green coat with black swirling designs on the edges while the collar was black as well. This coat paired with dark green vest, black button up, and formal green pants with black ankle boots.    
  
“Ooof~ Do I love a man in a suit.” Nat eyed his friend as he circled around him to get a better view. “Mm~” He licked his lips and rubbed his hand together.    
  
“Touch my ass and i’ll shove my foot up yours.”   
  
“Kinky baby boy~ Is that a promise?”   
  
Kevin only shoved his friend away and started to walk back towards the dressing room.    
  
“Hey wait! Kev! Did you like it? I thought it was nice. Double cutie would definitely love that outfit!”    
  
Sighing heavily the jock came to a stop and looked back at his friend.”But I don’t.”   
  
“Oh my what a shame...Armando thinks you look brilliant my boy! Any man or woman would drop dead!” The owner happily joined in with complimenting the jock. 

“I know right! Come on Kev at least consider it.”   
  
“Fine..” The jock rolled his eyes.    
  
“Ok ok… since us picking apparently isn’t your style why don’t you tell us what you like.”   
  
“I’m simple. I don’t want or need to look stylish and pretty like you Nat. That’s just never really been my thing.”   
  
“Ahhh so he is a classic man hm?”   
  
“I think the term you’re looking for Armando is… basic bitch.” 

“Whatever Diva.” Finally returning to the dressing room to change out of the suit he looked up to see Armando peeking his hand through the curtains with a new suit.    
  
“Try this. It is a simple black and white. Not very crazy or too basic. But very Classy.”   
  
“Hm… Alright thanks?” He took the suit and hung it on the hook next to the other. It was a classy black and white. With a little more flare. The material wasn’t anything special but it was soft and felt nice to touch. The collar was black but trimmed with a white line, the pockets had the same effect, and the vest paired with it was a black with velvet swirls. The undershirt was of course white and came with a nice little black bowtie.    
  
After trying it on he came out to show off the classy suit.   
  
“So much better yes?! For the classy man! It suits you well my friend.”   
  
“But it’s soooooo boring… come on Kev add some kind of flare at least.”   
  
“Like what Nat?”    
  
They all stood there ponder for a second before Armando gave a loud snap and quickly moved away to grab a few things. When he returned he brought back chained collar cuffs, gray leather suit jacket paired with a black undershirt and thin suit pants. “Here try this. It is bit classy but also very… bad boyish. From what Nat has told me about you I would think it is a fine suit. And here!” He reached to grab a pair of gray ankle boots to match the coat.    
  
Rolling his eyes he took the suit and went back into the room to change. He looked himself up and down in the mirror with the new suit. “Hm..” He nodded a bit as he fixed the coat. “This actually doesn’t look too bad. Not too classy or fancy.” Coming out of the room with a better attitude this time he showed off the new pair.    
  
“Mmm still a little to basic for my taste but on you it looks great. It really is a nice pair with your personality princess~”   
  
Kevin chuckled and shook his head. “Whatever dude…” With that he made it back to the room to change into his real clothes and came back out to had the owner the other suits. “Thank you Armando.”   
  
“Of course my boy! That what Armando is here for. To save the day.” He smiled taking the suits. “Enjoy browsing some more! If you need me you know where I am~” And then he was off.    
  
“Did you really like the suit this time princess?”   
  
“Yes…” Kevin mumbled with a slight blush.    
  
“No need to be a shy princess. Looking good for yourself and your baby is nothing to be ashamed of!” 

“You are so annoying.” That had been the only reply the ginger gave his friend before looking at the clothes that were more his style. Still a little too expensive and fancy but nice.    
  
“You love it~” The response to the ginger came with a soft flirty growl.   
  
Kevin rolled his eyes for the fifth million time today and looked over the shirts some more. “Bitch.”   
  
“Jerk~” Nat giggled before joining the ginger in his search for something nice.    
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“Birdbrain! Move out of the way will ya!” Eddy shoved their friend aside to get a better look at the special jawbreaker in line.    
  
“Oh Eddy. You still haven’t changed have you?” Double D smiled softly as he watched his friend bounce happily for the jawbreaker.   
  
“What do you mean of course I have! I got hotter~ And just a little richer~ Heh heh~”    
  
“Oh yes. How can I forget the new ultimate scheme. The...illegal one.” The gap toothed boy crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment before walking around the store.   
  
“Say whatever you want. But I get a hundred dollars richer everyday.” The short stack pointed out the new jawbreaker he wanted to the cashier and quickly slipped it into his mouth when he got a hold of it. Of course the pay came with it.    
  
“AWwwWW EDdy WHAT abOUT DoUBle D anD Me?!!!” Ed sadly threw himself onto his friend and cried like a child before slipping of the short boy to roll on the floor like a baby.    
  
“AHGHHH OK FINE. BUT YOU OWE ME!” Eddy rolled his eyes and bought another candy for the crying Ed.   
  
Ed happily jumped up and took the candy to suck on it happily. “Eh heh heh heuh… this taste better then chickens and gravy eddy….”

“Yeh yeh. Hey Sockhead you want anything?” Turning from the birdbrain to the shy nerd he saw standing over a small bucket of gummy worms he waited for a reply. God did the nerd take forever to choose what he wanted every time they came in here. He was always either arguing with himself about having sugar or not because of health or good boy shit blah blah. Or he just simply couldn’t pick between their classic jawbreaker and other candy. But Edd didn’t rush him. No… not like he used to. Instead he’d sit there and watch him pick. Why? Well because it was...cu--   
  
“Ah. I believe I made my choice!” Double D picked up a small bucket of gummy worms deciding to use it as a reward for the end of the day when he’s done all his chores and eaten the healthy food first. Or on days he felt like ‘disobeying’ the rules. “I enjoy jawbreakers. But I think I prefer the gummy worms this time. Oh and thank you very much Eddy for offering.” He giggled a bit. “I think this was probably the only ever time you’ve offered to buy me and Ed something.”    
  
“Huh?” Eddy snapped out of the small trance after hearing the nerds voice again and felt a small blush rise to his cheeks. “Well.. yuh whatever. It’s no big deal. But don’t get used to it sockhead. I’m only doing this because old birdbrain made me feel bad.” He handed the cashier the appropriate money and got his change in return before leaving the store with the boys.   
  
“Well stil Eddy. I think that was a kind gesture.” Double D smiled some more at his friend and looked down at his bucket of treats. Oooo how tempting they were!   
  
“Anyways… Now where to?” Suckling on his jawbreaker harshly the short stack of the group leaned against the wall of the store.   
  
“Oh well I still needed to go grocery shopping. If you don’t mind. I was actually thinking about asking if you could possibly give me a ride? I know youve only recently got your license bu--”   
  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve been waiting for excuse to drive that baby lets take her for a test drive today!” Eddy hopped off the wall with excitement a he walked with his two friends by his side back to their place.    
  
“Why didn’t we just bring it with us Eddy?” Ed asked curiously.   
  
“Sometimes it’s nice to take a walk Ed. It’s very healthy for our bodies. And besides it’s a lovely day! Why if I could carry all the groceries I would have gone walking myself like I normally do.”   
  
“Pffft. Nah I just got too lazy to drive this morning. Beisdes my parents or brother won’t let me drive it out anywhere unless I have a good reason to. School, events, and grocery shopping is fine.Anywhere else is just a ‘waste of gas’ “He air quoted with a slight mock of his mothers voice.    
  
“Why Eddy that actually does make sense. Preserving your gas is smart. It’s not so cheap. Even your precious hundred dollar bills will run dry if you have to keep filling your tank with gas because your were driving around aimlessly with no purpose.~” And there he went again being a cute little smart ass.    
  
Eddy rolled his eyes and frowned mumbling. “Well what if I said taking you to the grocery market it was pointless driving?” He smirked as he tried to fight the nerd.   
  
“And what if I told you I wouldn’t help you with your math homework or let you copy my history homework anymore?”    
  
Fair point. 

  
After that their walk home had been very short. Double D stopped by his home to drop of the gummy worms and grabbed his grocery list while Eddy went to get the car with Ed. When Edd stepped out of his home he found a beautiful red classical car parked by the curb. “Oh my Eddy. This isn’t the care you drive to school.”    
  
“You’re right. It’s not. This is the new one I just bought~”   
  
“How did you do tha--”   
  
“Don’t ask.” He was quick to stop that question. “Anyways… Hop in~ Feel this baby purr!”    
  
“Um. Eddy cars don’t purr. But by the way it sounds I would see why you use that metaphor.” 

Always had to be right huh? Oh Double D. 

Edd finally slipped into the nice car and got settled in. It was much more comfier than the other car for sure. The one he usually drove was the typical annoying old honda civic. That small square thing was so worn out he was surprised it even worked still!    
  
“Alright! Birdbrain you good back there?”   
  
“Mhm! Safe and secure Sir Eddy! Eh huh hah huah!” Ed replied with a salute and his typical clueless laugh.    
  
“Well then off we go!!” With that Eddy was off. Speeding down the road happily in his car while Edd was left gripping the seatbelt in fear as he cringed back into his seat and shouted at the lunatic to slow down his driving.    
\------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
After Kevin and Nat had picked a few more outfits and Nat insisted he got more suits they made it up to the counter where Armando happily took their order. Of course he gave his favorite customer a half off discount~   
  
To Kevin it really made no difference. Either way it still had a big fat number on it and he did not like it. He nearly grabbed the clothes and put them back where they belonged. This was not like him at all! But Nat insisted and wouldn’t let him get away with NO this time. So he sat there sighing and cringing at the price.    
  
“Oh lighten up princess. You know I love spoiling you~”    
  
“When you say that it only makes me feel worse.I’m not your sugar baby Nat.” His response had actually been serious and upset this time.   
  
“Kevin really it’s not a big problem dude. I know you need some clothes… Your dad barely makes enough for you guys to get by normally. So you never really get to splurge. And the only time you do its on your bike! You’ve had the same green turtleneck and hoodie for what like four years now? And I know that because Nazz told me.” Nat replied with a small pout.    
  
The reply had shocked the ginger just a little as he looked down a bit embarrassed with blush. “Could you not talk about this in front of strangers please Nat?” 

Nat sighed and swiped the card in the reader before taking the nicely packed clothes. “Thank you Armando. I’ll see you again soon~”    
  
“Yes!Of course! And my boy Kevin…. Do not be ashamed. Money does not define you my friend.”   
  
“Well put Armando. Thank you.” Nat smiled and nudged Kevin softly. “Come on pretty boy lets go home.”    
  
The ginger followed his friend out the shop and pulled his phone out to check his messages. His embarrassed blushes had turned into smiling blush. Double dork had texted him back with a cute smile.    
  
**\- :) Oh that’s quite alright. I was a bit tired myself Edd crossed some jocks so it took a lot of convincing to settle them down.-**   
  
_ ‘Of course. When hasn’t that idiot not cause trouble for him?’  _ The ginger thought to himself before scrolling down to see another message.    
  
**-Anyway, How is the day treating you so far Kevin?-**

That text had the jock smiling even more causing his friend to fanboy.    
  
“Awwww I see that look! Ooooh you cant deny that smile! You’re in love! EEeeep I should tell Na--” He stopped for a moment to remember the texts from earlier and looked down a little sad. That surely got the gingers attention.    
  
“What? Whats wrong?” He watched as Nat sadly unlocked the car and put the things in the back seat before getting himself.    
  
“Well...I tried texting Nazz earlier. She said something was wrong but she wouldn’t tell me what it was… I’m a little worried.”    
  
“Oh...that’s weird. You don’t think this has anything to do with Marie do you?” Kevin got into the car and closed his door before turning to text the dork.    
  
“I have no clue. But i’m hoping it’s not.” The green haired diva turned on the car to finally take them back home. Or maybe make a little stop to get something to eat first… 


End file.
